Heart Stopper
by Kumori sensei
Summary: A foreigner moves to town and asks for directions and Naruto swears that his heart stops beating. NaruSasu, shonen-ai, three-shot. I do not own Naruto. Speak in bold is Sasuke speaking Japanese.
1. Part 1

**Heart Stopper: Part 1**

Naruto was walking down the street. He wears loose tattered baggy beige pants with multiple pockets in them, a plain black t-shirt that has a snug look on him, a white leather jacket with black lining and a red fox head on the back of it, and flip flops. He has a bandana with the Uzumaki swirl on it tied to his upper arm and a blue diamond necklace around his neck.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing down here?" Kiba, his best friend, hollered running up to him.

"What, have I been banned from this part of town or something?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"'Course not mate," Kiba laughed, "But I thought your dad was dragging you into this boring business meeting or something."

"I may have snuck out of the house and took my bike into town while he was getting ready and then proceeded to change in a washroom in some store." Naruto said.

"And by 'bike' you mean motorcycle right?" Kiba asked smirking.

"Well, of course!" Naruto laughed.

"So who is in this meeting he was so adamant on bringing you to with him when he knows you hate them?" Kiba asked as they continued down the street.

"The Hyuga's, as usual," Naruto drawled, "My Dad and the head Hyuga guy want me and Hinata to get married—

"Whoa, hold up, they want _what_?" Kiba hollered.

"—so they're trying to force us to spend time together at the meetings they have." Naruto finished as if Kiba hadn't interrupted him.

"But dude, you're only 18!" Kiba yelled drawing the attention of the people around them.

"A little louder why don't you, I don't think China heard you." Naruto said.

"Heheh, sorry, but really dude you _are_ only 18." Kiba said again.

"Yeah I know," Naruto shrugged, "It's not that uncommon for this to happen with the rich. I'm just glad they're not trying to have an arranged marriage."

"...You can still do that in this day 'n' age?" Kiba asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah, it's just not a very popular thing now-a-days." Naruto said.

"...You don't think they'd actually consider something like that do you?" Kiba asked horror struck.

"Of course I do! Dad's brought it up before," Naruto laughed, "I just up and leave the room whenever he brings it up and he gets the picture."

"That's just wrong, man! And how can you _laugh_ about something like that?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"Just used to it I guess." Naruto shrugged.

"Heh heh, let's change the subject." Kiba said. Naruto just laughed and then proceeded to suggest to Kiba to talk about his latest attempts at getting into his girl's pants. Kiba was more than happy to oblige and went onto tell Naruto about his failed attempts and his next plots and Naruto helped refine them when he saw something wrong with them.

"Dude, you're a life saver, you're so good at this! I bow down to you!" Kiba said doing a little bow.

Naruto laughed, "Hey, I'm just the gay friend who's expected to listen to all the woes of their lives."

"Haha, you could be such a babe magnet if you were into girls!" Kiba laughed.

"Yes, but since I'm not I pass all my knowledge to you and let you take my place." Naruto said.

"Yes, you are my wingman!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, I guess I am huh?" Naruto laughed.

"Yup, so any new love interests?" Kiba asked.

"Ah, if only I did." Naruto said.

"Suuucks, ya'know why have you never told your dad you're gay?" Kiba asked.

"I have, he's in denial," Naruto said, "He acts like it's a joke every time no matter how serious I am."

"That's brutal." Kiba said.

"M-hm," Naruto said.

"You should go to a gay bar." Kiba said.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." Naruto said.

"But you just did." Kiba pointed out.

Whatever Naruto was going to say next was cut off by Kiba's girlfriend Ino yelling hi to them and running up to them. They both greeted her and Kiba gave her a quick kiss and slid his arm around her waist. She asked what they were talking about and Kiba said Naruto's love life. After interrogating Naruto relentlessly for the next thirty minutes she relented.

Kiba, trying to save his buddy from Ino's interrogation, suggested that they go watch a movie. Ino thought it was a great idea but just as Naruto was about to agree to go he was tapped on the shoulder, he turned to see who it was and he could have sworn his heart stopped for a second there. Standing in front of him was what he considered the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his entire life. Kiba immediately noticed that spark that snapped into Naruto's eyes for the briefest second and was ready to jump into action at any given moment.

"Oh, um, yes?" Naruto asked curious to why this person was talking to him.

This guy was wearing tight skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a white loose long sleeved shirt that had a few buttons undone and a pair of black sandals.

When he asked for directions it was obvious he lacked in English and Naruto easily recognized the Japanese accent.

"Uhhh, Naruto, did you understand any of that?" Kiba asked utterly confused.

Naruto noticed how he looked embarrassed and knew he at least understood English even if he wasn't fluent in it.

"Yeah, 'course I did, I for one am not an idiot." Naruto said.

"I never said—hey!" Kiba said indignantly before he tackled a laughing Naruto to the ground. The foreigner stood there watching them not sure what he should do.

"Oh, don't mind them, they're always like that," Ino said, "So you wanted to get to Williams Street, right? It's up that way, you go—"

"Why not let Naruto here take you?" Kiba piped up eagerly.

Naruto and Ino both blinked at him in surprise, both for what he had said and having suddenly stopped wrestling with Naruto. Naruto got up off the ground too, he didn't see why there was any reason for him to take this guy to Williams Street. He was sure the guy could get there easily enough on his own but he also refrained from saying anything either.

"Like you obviously aren't fluent in English, no offense, and it sounds like you have a Japanese accent, am I right?" Kiba asked.

A nod.

"Yeah and see Naruto here can speak Japanese and all that shit so he could help you out, ain't that right Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Naruto said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but Kiba you can speak Japanese too." Ino said.

"Yeah... I'm half-decent, but I owe you a movie!" Kiba grinned.

"Erm... no. It fine." He said in an awkward and embarrassed way. Naruto thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Aw, why not? Naruto doesn't mind, he said so himself, didn't you Naruto?" Kiba said.

"Huh, oh yeah, no problem at all..." Naruto said staring off into the distance.

"What is it?" Kiba frowned.

"Well, I'm probably just being paranoid, but is it just me or does that guy running down here like a lunatic look like my dad?" Naruto asked.

Kiba and Ino both looked and said together, "Oh shit, it does."

"Go, go, go! Get outta here! Take this guy with you and make sure he gets to Williams Street too!" Ino said as she and Kiba shoved the two of them in the direction of Williams Street.

"Well, here we are," Naruto said to the guy whom he at some point learned his name was Sasuke, "This is Williams Street. Need any more help?"

"**No, I think I'll be fine from here.**" Sasuke said.

"M'kay, if ya say so," Naruto said, "Maybe I'll—

"_Narutoooo!_" An older looking version of Naruto screamed running straight for him.

"Uh... I gotta run, later!" Naruto said to Sasuke before booking it in the opposite direction. Sasuke stood there blinking watching Naruto run like hell as his father shot past him.

Now Naruto isn't the type to start stalking the areas where the foreigner is known to go but that doesn't mean he's not keeping an eye out for the man. Though really he was sure he would see him if he was around if he had an eye out for him or not. He was just too gorgeous not to.

Kiba, knowing that Naruto would love to get to know the guy kept a look out for him when Naruto was around though not as intently as Naruto.

Today though there would be no Kiba or Naruto looking for Sasuke because today Naruto was being brought to a meeting with his father as punishment for sneaking out on the last one and this time his father kept a close eye on him so he couldn't get away.

Now at first Naruto had been absolutely dreading the whole thing, that was until he saw a certain person by the name of Sasuke there. He grinned after seeing him but forced himself from bounding up to him or his father would have a fit. Neither he nor Sasuke were in their normal get-up, no thanks to their fathers no doubt.

They were both dressed in suits. Sasuke looked very professional but Naruto made a point to rebel against his father and made it as much his style as he could. His shirt was only partially tucked in, his coat undone, his tie untied and his bandana tied to the belt loops where he'd actually bothered to tuck his shirt in and he'd attached a chain here and there to it. His father wanted to murder him but he hadn't been able to do a thing about it.

Sasuke himself was frowning at his clothes and fiddling with them like he really wanted to do something about them but then he'd catch the look his father was giving him and his hands would suddenly be in his pockets. Then he looked over and saw Naruto who was grinning and waving at him. He nodded to him in acknowledgement. His father took one look at him and then had a sudden disgusted look on his face.

"Is there a problem Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto's father asked noticing the look he was giving his son.

"Not at all," Mr. Uchiha said.

Before his father could speak again Naruto intruded in an amazingly pleasing voice and winning smile, "Don't mind my looks, I'm actually very good at playing the whole nice and pleasant role if I need and all. I just don't quite like dressing myself up to being someone I'm not. I'm sure you understand?"

There was a silence that followed where Naruto smirked ending his little charade. Sasuke himself was suppressing a smirk at Naruto's performance. Mr. Uchiha looked slightly pleased at his ability and a bit angry as well. Naruto's father had never heard Naruto use that little trick before and was surprised to say the least.

"I apologise, that was rude of my son." His father said.

"That's alright. Shall we go to the meeting room?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"Yes, of course," He said, "And Naruto…"

"Go into the next room and listen to everything so I can learn about business and blah, blah, blah," Naruto drawled, "I know the drill."

His father sighed but only nodded to Naruto and started to lead everyone to the meeting room. Naruto at one point splits up and Mr. Uchiha indicates his son should follow. Sasuke jogs up to Naruto and greets him. Naruto grins back and says hi as well.

**"Nice performance earlier." **Sasuke said.

"Thanks," Naruto grins, "Think I should do a finishing act?"

**"I can't say I wouldn't enjoy it."** Sasuke smiles.

"Okay, but if I do," Naruto chuckles, "You gotta promise to give me another smile!"

**"I think I can manage that."** Sasuke says giving Naruto another smile.

"Then it's a deal!" Naruto grins.

They walked into the room Naruto had led Sasuke too and Sasuke immediately noticed half of the wall that connected to the conference room was made out of glass and that you actually couldn't hear a thing.

**"How are we supposed to hear them?"** Sasuke asked.

"Oh, you thought you could hear through it! That would explain why you came with me… No actually I can just read lips is all so I can generally gather everything in here. If you go close enough to the wall though you can hear through it." Naruto said sitting down on a couch.

**"You can read lips," **Sasuke asked,** "You don't mind forgetting you ever told me the last part do you?"**

"Haha, not at all and yeah I can read lips," Naruto said, "My mom turned deaf a ways back and the lot of us learned sign language with her but I made a point of making it a hobby with her and she taught me how to read lips like she could and we'd have a blast muting movies and all that and whenever their backs were turned or something we would make up the lines."

**"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it, the deaf part that is."** Sasuke said not wanting Naruto to take it the wrong way.

"Ah don't worry she takes things real well," Naruto grinned, "Man, if you met her you'd probably think she's insane. And, um, are you going to sit down?"

**"Oh, right,"** Sasuke said turning red with embarrassment and sat down next to Naruto, **"And I wouldn't think your mother's insane."**

"Hey, if you can, I bow down to you," Naruto laughed, "I even think she's lost it sometimes!"

"That's not a nice thing to say about your amazing, wonderful, gorgeous mother Naruto!" Someone exclaimed.

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped and Naruto's head whipped over to the door.

"Hi Mom…" Naruto said slowly.

"Hello, Ingrate," She said, "So, who is the new boy?"

"He's Sasuke," Naruto said and then addressing Sasuke said, "And don't worry Mom knows Japanese too."

There was a nod from Sasuke before Naruto's mother burst out, "He can only speak Japanese? The poor thing! Don't worry, stick with Naruto and me, mostly me, and you'll be speaking English as if it were your first language in no time!"

"Um, yeah, anyway her names Kushina," Naruto said.

**"It's nice to meet you."**__Sasuke said politely.

"Oh, _see_ Naruto, not everyone thinks I'm insane like you and your other friends do," Kushina said, "And it's nice to meet you too sweetie."

"Well, for one thing just 'cause he doesn't say it doesn't mean he's not thinking it and second, Dad thinks you're nuts too he just doesn't have the balls to say it." Naruto said.

"Does he now…? Well, then me and your dad will have to have a nice long _talk_." Kushina said glaring at him through the screen.

"So, then you won't mind if I stay at Kiba's for the night so he doesn't ring me by the head?" Naruto asked like it was the most normal question in the world.

"Go ahead," Kushina said.

"Great," Naruto said, "So, it's not like you to come here. What's up?"

"Oh, not much," Kushina said, "Just only your father, and apparently you, forgot it's our anniversary today and I came to give him a piece of my mind but it seems they've been instructed not to let me in. Oh, but your father will know throughout this whole meeting that he's done something very, very wrong."

"For what it's worth I didn't forget it was your anniversary, your present is in my closet, hidden under the floor boards so you wouldn't have found it when you went snooping." Naruto said.

"So, that's where you put it! Very clever by the way, using my lack of hearing so I wouldn't hear it and it also explains why your closet looks like a bomb went off there. I'll have to be more attentive next time." Kushina said.

"Haha, thanks, I'll be sure to tear up a number of floor board between now and then so it won't be easy on you." Naruto joked.

"Hm… I'll see you later Naruto," Kushina said abruptly, "First I have to retrieve your present and then rate it! After which I will go about the house looking for possible hiding places you use. I mean, give me a break it's next to impossible to find your hiding places, me and Minato combined have only found one once and you _always_ find ours!"

"Haha, that's because I know all the hiding places," Naruto grinned, "but anyway, see ya."

Kushina waved and left the room. Naruto then turned back to Sasuke and realised for the past ten or fifteen minutes he's just been sitting listening to them talk. He scratches the back of his head and apologises for leaving him out of the conversation.

**"It's alright. It was interesting to listen to,"** Sasuke said, **"but who's Minato?"**

"Oh, that's my Dad," Naruto said, "You know the guy in the other room who chased me like a lunatic when we first met."

**"Yes, I remember that." **Sasuke smiled.

There was a rapping sound on the window and they looked over to see Minato making a gesture to come around to them. Naruto nodded and then smirked signing, "Did you see Mom?"

"What?" Minato yelled through the glass.

Naruto started laughing and then pointed at his dad and then made an action of cutting his throat. Minato paled considerably as Naruto continued to laugh at his expense.

"C'mon, he wants us back out there." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke nodded, **"What was that about?"**

"Not much, I was just telling Dad that Mom's going to kill him later." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smiled and they walked around to the conference room and went inside. Mr. Uchiha was immediately on Sasuke for not coming back here when he learned that you couldn't hear through the wall.

"I'm sorry sir," Naruto said before Sasuke had time to react, "but you obviously knew this during the whole meeting, right? Right,"—he flashed him that charming smile of his that just seemed to be mocking Mr. Uchiha—"so if it was such a big concern of yours you could have easily gotten either of our attention by tapping the glass as my Dad had. Now I'm sure that could slip a lowlier man's mind, but an intelligent man such as yourself, I'm sure that wouldn't happen, right? So maybe your anger is misplaced, no?"

They were all staring at him. Mr. Uchiha looked enraged and very frustrated because he couldn't say anything without degrading himself now. Minato and Sasuke just looked shocked. Naruto paid them no mind and flashed Mr. Uchiha another charming smile, but he allowed his eyes to give him away. They told him the amusement he got out of Mr. Uchiha's reaction, dared him to challenge what he had said, promised to crush him with a sweet voice and charming smile, and showed him his defiance.

Minato looked a little concerned to where this may be going. Sasuke looked grateful but also concerned. Mr. Uchiha though, he looked like he wanted to strangle Naruto to death. Mr. Uchiha's eyes promised murder and Naruto's seemed to challenge him to try.

"You should learn to control your boys tongue Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. Uchiha spat.

"You think he hasn't tried? Here's a little pointer," Naruto grinned foxily, "When something gets forcefully locked away the pressure builds and eventually it explodes and you'll have lost all of your control."

Mr. Uchiha glared, "Are you implying something, boy?"

"I don't know," Naruto raised an eyebrow as if in question, "Should I be?"

Mr. Uchiha looked ready to explode himself at this point.

"That's enough, Naruto." Minato said firmly.

Naruto glanced at his father and shrugged saying, "Whatever, I think I've managed to make my point already anyway."


	2. Part 2

**Heart Stopper: Part 2**

Naruto was speeding down the street in his usual clothes on his motorcycle. He was headed straight for his Dad's corporation Uzumaki Swirls Inc. because he had found out from his Dad that he had another meeting with Mr. Uchiha and that meant Sasuke being there. The meeting should be at its break period right now, so Naruto was betting on Sasuke being outside, trying to get away from everything.

He turned into the parking area and saw Sasuke leaning against a wall by the doors and grinned. He drove over and screeched to a stop beside him. He took his helmet off and waved at him. Sasuke looked surprised to see him.

"**What are you doing here?"** Sasuke asked.

"Heard you were around," Naruto said, "Thought you might want to live a little."

Sasuke then took notice of the other helmet Naruto had with him. He shook his head saying he had to stay here. The meeting wasn't over yet, he'd have to go back up in a few minutes. Naruto laughed and Sasuke asked what was so funny. Naruto only shook his head at him.

"Remember my pressure building up until it explodes scenario?" Naruto asked.

"**What about it?"** Sasuke asked.

"I think it's about time it blew." Naruto said extending the helmet to Sasuke.

"**I can't."** Sasuke said miserably.

"Sasuke if it's not this, it's just going to be something else right," Naruto asked, "So who cares? If you're going to get yelled at, you might as well enjoy what you're doing."

Sasuke shifted nervously. He wanted to go with Naruto but he also didn't want to disappoint his father. He couldn't bring himself to meet Naruto's gaze. Right when he was about to refuse him again he heard the engine turn off and footsteps approaching him. He started to look up when he was suddenly pulled into a hug. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"**Naruto… what are you…?" **Sasuke didn't even bother to finish the question.

"Sasuke, you can't go about life pleasing others," Naruto said, "or you'll never be happy yourself. I can tell that you want your Dad to be proud of you, but if it isn't _you_ then what's the point? You're not even supposed to have to try. You can be everything he wants you to be and go your whole life making him happy but then what about you? You'll just be miserable Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't say he wanted to hear it, but he knew it was true. He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes. He buried his face into Naruto's neck and clenched his back because god, it hurt to hear the truth he had always known and Naruto had already accepted him whole heartedly and was so very much there in ways his father never was and never would be.

It was weird to him really, how comforting and safe he found Naruto whom he barely knew at all. Though he could sense Naruto's aura of reckless abandon, he was also aware of the kind, caring, gentle side of him.

"**Let's go…"** Sasuke whispered.

"Hm, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked pulling out of the embrace but keeping an arm around him.

"**Anywhere,"** Sasuke said, **"Just not here."**

"Then I know just the place." Naruto smiled.

He handed Sasuke his helmet and after learning Sasuke had no idea how to put one on he stepped closer to him, tilting his head up so he could do it for him. Sasuke found himself staring into those cerulean eyes of his. Suddenly, Sasuke found his lips and throat were very dry. Then those eyes focused on his and he smiled and his eyes lit up and Sasuke forgot how to breathe.

All too soon Naruto turned away and put his helmet on as he got on the motorcycle. He offered his arm as leverage to getting on behind him. Sasuke didn't hesitate to grab on and haul himself over. He slid his arms around Naruto's waist and was all too aware of how the closer he was to Naruto the more erratic his heartbeat became.

Naruto took off and Sasuke took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and holding tightly to Naruto very much aware of their bodies pressed together and his legs squeezed against Naruto's.

When Naruto stopped and he heard the engine turn off he opened his eyes and saw that they were pulled over by a forest. Sasuke looked around to see if he was missing something. No, there were trees on both sides of the road.

"**Naruto… what are we doing?" **Sasuke asked.

"Going in the forest," Naruto said, "I know this spot in there I think you'll like."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he got off the motorcycle, Naruto getting off after him. Naruto started walking to the forest and after a moment's hesitation he followed. Naruto moved expertly along some invisible path. Eventually, they walked into a clearing and Naruto walked to the edge of it and waved Sasuke over. Sasuke confused went over to see what was over the edge.

He saw a large valley with rivers and streams. Animals like deer by a ravine and roaming the woods. He could make out a dirt road down there and mountains far out there.

"**It's… beautiful."** Sasuke breathed.

"Yeah, it is, huh." Naruto grinned at him.

Sasuke took a step forward without thinking and started to fall so he grabbed Naruto and they both ended up toppling down the hill to the

bottom and scaring off a few animals. They were silent for a while before Naruto started laughing and Sasuke ended up smiling.

After Naruto got over his fit of laughter he got up and offered a hand to Sasuke, he took it and tried getting up but hissed as pain shot through his ankle and fell down dragging Naruto with him. Naruto ended up sprawled over his lap and Sasuke may have laughed or blushed if it weren't for the pain in his ankle.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked getting off and sitting down next to him.

"**I think I sprained my ankle."** Sasuke said.

"That isn't good." Naruto said frowning as he looked up the hill. Even with him helping Sasuke walk there was no way he would get up the hill, it was too steep and carrying him wouldn't work either, Naruto would slip and fall. He looked around the valley. They could follow the road back to civilization but it was pretty far away and he didn't even know where it led. He also wasn't sure Sasuke could handle walking that far. Taking out his phone he realized they couldn't get reception here, looks like the road was their only option.

"We're gonna have to take that road back," Naruto said, "The hills too steep for me to get you back up there."

"**Naruto, I **_**can't **_**walk." **Sasuke said.

"I know that," Naruto scowled, "I'll have to help or carry you."

"**You aren't carrying me."** Sasuke frowned.

"Whatever now let me help you up." Naruto said pulling Sasuke's arm over his shoulders and hefting him onto his feet and together they started walking.

Sasuke was exhausted, looking back he wasn't even sure where the hill was and they were still miles from the road. He was already leaning heavily on Naruto and had no idea why Naruto seemed so unaffected. His ankle still hurt like hell and his leg felt like lead having had to be held in the air for the past four hours. Then the foot that was holding all the weight Naruto wasn't, well he couldn't feel it at all anymore which didn't sit well with him. He was seriously starting to consider having Naruto carry him at this point.

Another fifteen minutes later and he did. Naruto didn't seem surprised by the abrupt question and simply nodded getting him on his back before carrying on. He sighed placing his head against Naruto's shoulder and closed his eyes. He soon found himself falling asleep from exhaustion.

When he woke up it was the middle of the night and Naruto's jacket was over him. Naruto was sitting by him stoking a fire he had started between them. Sasuke sat up and asked Naruto where they were. Naruto shrugged.

"**You don't know where we are?"** Sasuke asked with a frown.

"No," Naruto answered staring blankly at the fire.

"**We're following this road and you don't even know where it leads!"** Sasuke yelled.

Naruto glanced at him before saying, "I don't, but I talked to this guy driving by, he says we'll hit the city in a few days' time."

"**Why didn't you just call someone?"** Sasuke growled.

"There wasn't any reception." Naruto said.

"**So climb the hill and go back to your motorcycle and call someone and tell them to come with rope or something so you can get me!"** Sasuke snapped.

"…It didn't occur to me." Naruto frowned.

Sasuke wanted to yell some more at Naruto but before he could Naruto spoke again.

"You should just get some more rest," Naruto said, "I did my best to make a splint for your ankle but it's not much."

Sasuke frowned and looked at his ankle to see some sticks and cloth tied around them to keep them in place. Sasuke then looked back at Naruto just then noticing the tears in his shirt so he'd have something to bind the sticks. He noticed the goose bumps and red tinge to his skin from the cold. Sasuke looked at the jacket that he had resting on his shoulders and felt the guilt creep in. Naruto had only been trying to get them both back safely. He looked past the fire and could see the road close by, he must have been carrying him for at least four hours, that meant Naruto had been walking for a minimum of eight hours. He'd gotten to sleep and Naruto had gotten none.

"**I'm sorry."** Sasuke said.

Naruto looked over at him and his eyes softened, "Don't worry about it."

"…**You need rest too you know."** Sasuke said.

Naruto only shrugged in response making Sasuke frown. Sasuke started grabbing dirt and throwing it into the fire until it went out. After which he looked back over at Naruto who was watching him amusedly. That only managed to bring a scowl to his lips. Naruto grinned and laid down on the grass with his hands behind his head. Sasuke sighed and laid down next to him and hesitating for a second placed his head on Naruto's shoulder closing his eyes. Naruto blinked in surprise before he grinned again and slid an arm around his waist while also nuzzling the top of his head as he closed his eyes allowing sleep to take over.

When Sasuke woke up the first thing he noticed was how his head was laying on Naruto's lap. The next thing he became aware of was his hand combing through his hair which irrationally enough pleased him to no end. Then he noticed that Naruto's bandana was missing and he frowned in confusion and paying more attention to Naruto's profile he noticed that his left forearm was wrapped in the bandana as a makeshift bandage. Sasuke shot up on the spot surprising Naruto who hadn't been paying much attention but before he could even say anything Sasuke demanded to know what happened to his arm.

"Oh… a wolf attacked during the night," Naruto said calmly and stretching his arm out Sasuke became aware of the fox that was with them that Naruto was petting and Naruto continued saying, "This one here saved us."

"…**So you're telling me a fox… came to our rescue?"** Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that must be odd to you huh," Naruto asked and then shrugged saying, "but foxes really like me, I have no idea why though."

Sasuke only nodded his head because he really wasn't sure what to say, he also didn't care if the fox saved them or not he was not comfortable with that fox around. He would have asked why it was still here but he could tell that the fox was fond of his blonde friend… and that his blonde friend was fond of it. He had a feeling that the fox was going to be there companion for a while.

Naruto said they should get going and noticed how Sasuke kept staring at the fox like it may just attack any second now but he said nothing and asked Sasuke if he wanted him to carry him again. Sasuke nodded his head, he had a feeling it everything to do with the fox and nothing to do with his ankle but Naruto didn't have a problem with it either way, so he knelt in front of Sasuke and got to his feet when Sasuke was securely on his back.

Naruto made his way down the dirt path with the fox walking beside them which Naruto was very much aware was unsettling for Sasuke. The best comfort Naruto could offer was rubbing his thumb against Sasuke's thigh as he carried him along the path.

It didn't take his arm long to start throbbing in pain at having to hold Sasuke's dead weight, but he managed to keep any signs of the strain from his face for nearly two hours. He was just lucky that Sasuke was too preoccupied with watching the fox to notice. Naruto walked on and on for hours and as his breathing started to become noticeably laboured night was finally approaching.

"**Are you okay?"** Sasuke asked becoming aware of all the signs as Naruto's left hand started to tremble in pain.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, "I just need to find us a good place to camp for the night."

Sasuke frowned but chose not to protest and chewing his lip he wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist careful of his ankle to relieve the stress on Naruto's left hand, he just wished the position wasn't so intimate. Naruto's body relaxed instantly even though he was surprised. Naruto still tried to help hold Sasuke up but he found now that his left hand had been relieved of the stress it was hard to put the pain back on the injured arm.

After a bit more walking he stopped at what he deemed a suitable place for camp. He carefully placed Sasuke on the ground. Naruto then said he was going to get some wood to start a fire and told the fox to stay and guard Sasuke, which it seemed to understand because it laid by Sasuke with a watchful eye. Naruto then turned and headed into the woods and Sasuke wished he could go with him instead of being stuck with a fox.

Naruto didn't take long and a fire was soon burning brightly. Naruto sat watching the flames while rubbing at his injured arm absentmindedly. Sasuke frowned as he noticed this and sighing took Naruto's arm setting to work on it. Naruto looked over at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head showing his confusion.

"**It's only sore because you carried me all day,"** Sasuke said, **"So, I should at least try to make it feel better."**

"Oh, okay." Naruto said with a shrug.

Neither of them had noticed the fox had run off until he was standing in front of Naruto with some fish in his mouth. Naruto grinned at the fox and said "good boy" before taking the fish from the fox and took a few sticks and put the fish on them and stuck them in the dirt close to the fire to cook. The fox then settled down beside Naruto.

Sasuke squirmed not feeling very comfortable with the fox's close proximity. Naruto being aware of this swung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders in an attempt at comforting him. Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. Sasuke looked up at Naruto clearly confused.

"I can tell the fox makes you nervous." Naruto shrugged.

Understanding flashed in Sasuke's eyes and he smiled making Naruto grin in return. Sasuke curled up against Naruto with the jacket from the day before still on him, his head on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around him in response resting his chin atop Sasuke's head.

Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised if he'd fallen asleep like that if it weren't for the fact that there was food cooking and he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. When the food was ready they ate and then Naruto pulled Sasuke against him as he laid down. Sasuke sighed in contentment as he placed his head on Naruto's chest. He felt Naruto's hand brush strands of hair out of his face and then the combing of his fingers through his hair and he loved it, absolutely loved it. He closed his eyes with every intention of going to sleep.


	3. Part 3

**Heart Stopper part 3**

While being carried by Naruto the next day he kept his head nestled in the crook of Naruto's neck pondering his feelings for him, for he knew they were more than that of friendship. He could only come up with one logical answer and he knew it was accurate by the churning of his stomach from the feeling of anxiety that hit him whenever he thought about it. He was attracted to him, he wasn't quite sure it was love yet, but he knew it could become that.

He wanted to tell Naruto but was also afraid to do so. He had no idea how Naruto would take it if he brought it up. He was by far not the judgemental type but he still didn't see someone whom he had just met taking the news the he has feelings for him very well. He also didn't have a clue if Naruto was straight or not and he wasn't about to ask Naruto such a personal question when they barely knew each other. He sighed deeply feeling frustrated and a bit depressed completely unaware that Naruto was aware of his current mood.

After he brooded for another hour with no signs of his mood turning for the better he was startled out of his musings by Naruto saying, "Are you okay? It seems like something's bothering you."

**"No… it's nothing."** Sasuke mumbled.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Naruto commented.

Sasuke said nothing, pretending he hadn't heard Naruto's last comment. Naruto frowned when he was ignored feeling even more worried than he had been before but pressed no further. He walked on until dusk came and then set up camp in a clearing. He left the fox to guard Sasuke like last time while he gathered wood for a fire. The fox left to retrieve them dinner when Naruto had returned and a fire was started.

Naruto discreetly watched Sasuke with ever growing concern. In the course of a day Naruto had noticed that Sasuke had distanced himself from him to the point from when they'd first met. It was like they were complete strangers and some part of his mind acknowledged that they were but still he didn't see why Sasuke was suddenly keeping him at a distance. It wasn't like he had delved into some personal part of his life and he really thought they were becoming good friends. He kept his thoughts, concerns, and disappointment to himself though and decided to ask some random questions so as to get to know him.

"So… what's your favourite colour?" Naruto asked abruptly.

**"What?"** Sasuke asked surprised.

"What's your favourite colour?" Naruto repeated.

**"Blue, why?"** Sasuke asked confused.

"Just trying to get to know you, that's all." Naruto said with a shrug.

**"Oh, so what's yours?"** Sasuke asked.

"Orange," Naruto grinned, "How about your favourite food?"

**"Tomatoes, and you?"** Sasuke asked.

"Ugh, how can your favourite food be tomatoes?" Naruto said incredulously, "And mines ramen!"

Naruto and Sasuke continued to chat and bicker about mundane things. Even when the fox returned and they ate they talked until they were too tired to continue. Throughout that time both had forgotten about what had been bothering them. When Naruto sighed and laid on the grass to sleep after putting the fire out though Sasuke remembered and he simply curled on his side closing his eyes to go to sleep away from Naruto, unlike how he had been sleeping with him the past few days.

That brought back the thoughts that had been troubling Naruto but he kept quiet. He started playing with the grass as his mind wandered. The fox seemed to sense his change in mood because he came over to him and lay down beside him resting his head on Naruto's stomach. He smiled and started to pet the fox and then his eyes fell on Sasuke and he watched him fall asleep.

He watched until he saw the even rise and fall of his chest that indicated that he was asleep. Then he looked up into the sky and stared at the stars until he felt he had to strain to keep his eyes open. Then with one last glance at Sasuke and the fox lying next to him he closed his eyes and surrendered to his world of dreams.

The next morning when he woke up he asked the fox to stay and guard Sasuke while he searched for water. The fox had loyally curled up close to Sasuke watching for any sign of danger and Naruto wished he could stay in the woods and away from civilization forever. He might have done so if Sasuke weren't with him but he was and he had to get him home, where it was safe.

He shook the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the task at hand, finding water. He thanked whatever god had made him forget to take the flask from his jacket pocket the last time he had went wandering the woods as he quietly and carefully removed it from the jacket that lay over Sasuke. Then just as quietly he retreated from his side and into the woods and started his search for water.

It took a while but he found a ravine and filled the flask with it before he filled his hands and drank some before he got up and started making his way back to camp. When the camp was in his line of sight he grinned but that soon vanished as he saw a man approaching Sasuke.

He knew Sasuke was awake because he was sitting up and he noticed the fox growl at the man, a warning for him to stay away. The fox was glared at and he pulled a gun out and pointed it at the fox sneering at it. The man didn't shoot yet but he did say something to Sasuke and then smirked. Naruto knew he had to approach slowly and cautiously otherwise he might get shot so that's how he advanced towards them but veering off to the left so could come into the clearing close enough to the man that he could intervene if he decided he needed to shoot.

While Naruto quietly approached and thought through how to go about dealing with this dilemma the man took a step closer to Sasuke. Naruto was close enough now to make out some of what went on so he heard the fox growl again and saw it take a few steps towards the man. Naruto's eyes widened and his whole body went rigid when he heard the sound of a shot go off as the man pulled the trigger. He had to restrain himself from running into the clearing. He knew he had to keep going as before even as every part of him told to run there.

"**What do you think you're doing?"** Sasuke yelled moving to the fox's side and checking to see if it was okay.

The man either understood Japanese or got the gist of it by Sasuke's reaction. The man laughed and said something but Naruto only caught the words, "Who… only a fox." He saw Sasuke glare at the man. The fox then forced itself to its feet then surprising all of them and growled. Naruto quickened his pace then, wanting to get there before the man shot again and this time possibly kills it.

The man sneered again and pointed the gun at the fox, it made to lunge, the man about to pull the trigger. Naruto was close enough now to run without much risk now, he did. He tackled the man, raising his gun hand into the air and that's where the bullet flew. Then wrestling the gun from his hand, he retreated and examined the fox himself while also asking if Sasuke was okay. He nodded his head still looking a little stunned.

Naruto found the wound on his leg and saw the bullet was a through-and-through, so it went right through his leg. He tore more of my shirt and wrapped it around the fox's leg in make-shift bandage. Then he turned his attention to the man who had shot the fox and asked what he wanted.

"I thought this guy might want some help," The man glared, "but then that stupid fox was going to attack me."

"Yeah, then maybe you should have taken the hint and not gotten so close," Naruto sneered then seeing the surprise on both their faces he rolled his eyes, "I left the fox here to guard him"—Naruto indicated Sasuke—"while I was in the woods getting some water for us, he only would have attacked if you'd made the mistake of getting too close."

"Yes, well then fine, it was a misunderstanding, will you give me my gun back now I'm not going to shot either of you or the fox alright?" He asked clearly annoyed.

Naruto frowned not really wanting to but gave him his gun anyway and then told him to get lost, he wasn't about to trust a stranger. The man tried to argue that Sasuke was injured so he should let him help. Naruto glared at him and still refused saying it was better to take the longer way than take unnecessary risks. The man frowned but obviously had no argument against it so he turned and left.

Once he was gone Naruto sighed and relaxed retrieving the flask from his pocket and tossing it to Sasuke and told him to drink. Sasuke did so, he drank about one-third of it before tossing it back to Naruto, who pocketed it. Then Naruto looked Sasuke over just to make sure he was okay which Sasuke looked rather annoyed—but just as pleased about.

When Naruto was satisfied that Sasuke was fine he leaned about and looked worriedly at the fox. He knew it would endure and follow but he didn't want to make the fox walk but he couldn't carry him without Sasuke walking which he couldn't really do. Sasuke said he could just use Naruto as support as he had originally so that Naruto could carry the fox. Naruto's eyes seemed to consider him before flickering back to the fox obviously not liking the idea.

In the end, Naruto couldn't come up with anything better so he agreed to Sasuke's suggestion and after carefully gathering the fox in his arms he crouched by Sasuke so he could wrap an arm around his neck as a support. They slowly rose to their feet and slowly made their way along until finally they reached the city. They collapsed against a tree, neither of them immediately trying to contact anyone.

"Looks like we made it back, huh." Naruto grinned.

"**You had doubts?"** Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Well, aren't you the bitter one." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke scowled and wacked Naruto on the back on the head making Naruto laugh some more and Sasuke glare at him in response. Then, exhausted, he sighed as he leaned heavily against Naruto and closed his eyes having forgotten about how he'd been trying to avoid doing such now. Naruto grinned at him though and slid an arm around him, holding him close while the other petted the fox's fur.

"**Hey Naruto?"** Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"**Are you gay?"** Sasuke asked. He didn't care about whether Naruto appreciated or felt comfortable with the question anymore. He likes Naruto and if Naruto was gay he intended to tell him so, he was just thankful that his exhaustion was giving him the nerve to do so. So, simply put, he was throwing caution to the wind.

Naruto didn't say anything at first. Sasuke felt his sudden confidence and conviction he had been feeling slipping away as concern flowed in. He looked up to see Naruto's shocked expression change into a grin as his eyes lit up with amusement.

"Yeah I am," Naruto finally answered, "Why, was it incredibly obvious? Thinking back on it, I guess it was."

Sasuke blinked, surprised saying, **"It was?"**

"…Sasuke… if you hadn't had any idea I was gay then…oh," Naruto said not bothering to finish the question as the answer came to him, then he grinned and looking down at him said, "Me too."

Naruto saw all of Sasuke's anxiety and tension leave him as he sighed in relief. Naruto brought his hand up and starting combing it through Sasuke's hair. He smiled in response to the action and closed his eyes again.

"You know, when we first met I immediately wanted to ask you out." Naruto chuckled.

"**Really?"** Sasuke sounded amused.

"Yup, I thought I was dreaming when I saw you standing there," Naruto chuckled, "Never been so happy I skipped one of Dad's meetings in my entire life."

"**Keep going."** Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed before he obliged and lavished Sasuke in compliments until Sasuke rewarded him with a kiss. When Naruto pulled away so they could breathe Sasuke ducked his head down and nuzzled Naruto's neck, telling Naruto he should call his Dad now and then a vet for the fox. Naruto made a "Mmm" noise and retrieved his phone and called his Dad.

"Naruto, where are you?" Minato asked sounding next to hysterical.

"Naruto, honey, is that you," Kushina asked in a too sweet voice, "Yes? Wonderful, next I see you I'm going to strangle you to death."

"I missed you too Ma," Naruto said, "I'm fine in case you were wondering."

"Just tell us where you are so we can come get you." Kushina demanded.

"Uh… Kings St. W.," Naruto said, "Anyway, I have a vet to call and Sasuke needs to call his parents as well so… bye!"

Naruto hung up before there could be any objections and he offered the phone to Sasuke who shook his head and told him to call the vet first because he had no idea how long he would be on for. Naruto shrugged and called the animal clinic his friend, Kiba, used and asked if they would come get this injured fox and mend it. They said they were on their way so Naruto hung up and gave the phone to Sasuke who called someone and seemed relieved by who picked up.

"**Hey Itachi, it's me Sasuke,"** Sasuke said,** "Can you tell Mom and Dad I'm fine… Yes I am actually fine. What? I'm not lying."**—A snort was heard from Naruto, Sasuke glared—**"Huh? No, no one snorted. I am **_**not **_**lying Itachi."**—Another snort from Naruto, a whack on the head from Sasuke**—"Itachi, you're losing it, no one snorted. Now are you going to tell them I'm fine or not… Thank you, bye."**

Sasuke hung up and gave the phone back to an amused looking Naruto.

"You do realise your parents are going to be informed about your ankle when it gets looked over by a doctor right?" Naruto asked.

"**Just shut up Naruto."** Sasuke said.

"I can think of a way to stay shut up and pass the time if you're up to it." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked back at him and that was all the answer he needed before he lowered his lips to Sasuke's and they got into a kissing frenzy. When Naruto's parents turned up Minato coughed and looked uncomfortable. Kushina was shaking her head and had her arms crossed but was smiling and when she caught Naruto's eye she said, "Well, it's about time!"

Naruto blinked a few times and then laughed, like on the floor clutching his stomach laughing and Kushina joined in. Sasuke smiled and after shaking his head so did Minato. Then soon after some of the animal clinic workers arrived and Naruto helped them put the fox in the vehicle and told him not to fight them and that he would come and get him later. The fox gave a weak noise to tell him he would and then Naruto gave his information to the workers and went back to everyone sitting next to Sasuke and pulling him into his lap he grinned even as Sasuke blushed.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Naruto said to his parents, "He sprained his ankle."

"Get in then." Minato said and got in the driver's seat and Kushina got in the passenger seat. Naruto carried Sasuke into the back with him and they went to the hospital.

Sasuke was given something proper for his ankle and some pain medication. His parents turned up and Mikoto, his mother, fussed over him for a while as Fugaku, his father, gave Naruto a piece of his mind, blaming everything on him and calling him a number of nasty things. Itachi, his brother, didn't say anything at all, just stood there watching.

Sasuke was given crutches but Sasuke, just to spite his father for what he had said to Naruto (and a bit to make it up to Naruto), slid his arm around Naruto's shoulders and let him be his support. Naruto grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke grumbled, embarrassed but stumbled out with Naruto whom insisted on carrying him to the car once they got outside. He really didn't have much say in the matter since Naruto picked him up and carried him despite his protests.

Minato and Kushina were waiting for them at the car. Minato smiled when seeing Naruto walking towards them with Sasuke in his arms but Kushina burst into a fit of laughter. Sasuke scowled and buried his face into Naruto's neck to hide his embarrassment. Naruto merely continued to grin and got in the backseat with him and pretty much snuggled the whole day with him. Sasuke couldn't say he minded it, unless of course he was to lie, because the truth is he was more than happy to do so.

* 5 years later *

Naruto walked into the clearing of the forest where he'd brought Sasuke back before they'd started dating and saw Sasuke leaning against a tree watching the animals some distance away. The fox that had stayed with them ever since having refused to return to the wilderness afterward ran up to Sasuke from Naruto's side. Sasuke blinked, surprised to see him here, then looked back and saw Naruto and smiled before reaching down and petting the fox. He'd gotten over his fear of foxes.

"I knew I'd find you here." Naruto smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Yeah, I'm sure, _after_ you looked everywhere else humanly possible and had a mini panic attack, I'm sure then it occurred to you I would be here." Sasuke said smirking as he leaned back into Naruto.

Naruto chuckled lightly and kissed Sasuke's cheek before nuzzling his hair and inhaling his scent. Sasuke smiled again and grabbed one of Naruto's hands intertwining their fingers together.

"It's funny isn't it," Naruto commented, "That this is where our story began."

"Yeah," Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the ground before he sat in his lap, "It is, but I like that it did."

"Yup, me too," Naruto said and then added with a chuckle, "and you always seem to know how to make my heart stop beating."

Sasuke didn't smirk at this like some might expect, he smiled because he knew no one else was trusted with his heart and therefore no one else could control his heart the way he did with something as simple as a smile. He liked the trust he had and most of all he liked how no one else would _ever_ have this trust but him.


End file.
